


Двойственность

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Non-competition [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Armitage Hux, Chancellor Hux, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gentle Dom Kylo Ren, M/M, Possessive Kylo Ren, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Title Kink, kind of a TRoS fix-it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Канцлер Хакс никогда не предаст Первый Орден. Но ради удовольствия — своего и Верховного лидера — готов притвориться. В постели они представляют, что канцлер стал шпионом Сопротивления, влюбившись в джедая Бена Соло.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Non-competition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Внеконкурс, Внеконкурс 2020





	Двойственность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433930) by [sternfleck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

В покоях Верховного лидера в Капитолии, как всегда, было ужасно холодно. Но тепло бедер Рена Хакс чувствовал голым животом даже сквозь штаны. Затянутая в перчатку рука Рена, тоже излучающая тепло, лежала на внутренней стороне бедра Хакса и поглаживала его до самой смазанной и растянутой дырки.

Хакс заерзал на коленях Рена. Тот мог потеряться в ощущениях, лаская Хакса или разглядывая какую-либо часть его тела, словно она имела для него особое очарование. В задачу Хакса входило следить, чтобы сцена разыгрывалась по плану, а он никогда не уклонялся от исполнения своих обязанностей.

— Разве вы не собирались наказать меня, Верховный лидер?

Рен вздохнул, возвращаясь в реальность. Сжал ягодицу Хакса, сминая ее в ладони, не нежно, но и не настолько сильно, чтобы по-настоящему причинить боль. Так, как нравилось Хаксу. Рен отлично научился удовлетворять его потребности.

— Сначала мне нужно получить больше информации, — пробормотал Рен, поглаживая бедро Хакса, ягодицы и изгиб поясницы. — Это допрос. Ты совершил серьезный проступок, канцлер. При всем моем могуществе я никогда не видел и намека на твою неверность. Что могло побудить тебя предать Первый Орден?

Хакс подался навстречу прикосновениям. На мгновение закрыл глаза и позволил себе отвлечься от происходящего, погрузившись в наслаждение лаской. Но тут же сконцентрировался. Время для удовольствий еще придет. А прямо сейчас нужно ответить на вопрос Верховного лидера.

— Я сделал это ради любимого человека, — беззаботно ответил Хакс. Так, как сказал бы, будь он на самом деле шпионом Сопротивления, разделяющим подобные глупые идеалы. — Любовь побеждает все. На Темной стороне о ней не говорят. Но в Сопротивлении верят в любовь.

Вторая теплая ладонь скользнула вверх по спине Хакса. Прикосновение было трепетным. У Хакса перехватило дыхание. Когда ладонь легла ему на затылок, он запрокинул голову, надеясь на более близкий контакт. В награду Рен пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы.

— Любовь, — повторил он тем же тоном, которым произнес титул Хакса, и наклонился ближе. — В кого ты влюбился? Кто мог соблазнить тебя отказаться от Первого Ордена? Все это время я думал, что ты ставишь службу Ордену превыше всего.

Хакс с трудом заставил себя говорить спокойно. Он уже потерялся в ласках Рена. Тот растянул его, готовя, но при этом старательно избегал прикосновений к простате. Он мучил Хакса до тех пор, пока тот не искусал губы, сдерживая мольбы. Теперь же Хакс жаждал даже мимолетных прикосновений Рена к его коже.

— Ах, Верховный лидер, вы никогда не поймете. Он — ваша полная противоположность. Мастер-джедай.

— Джедай? — Рен почти касался губами шеи Хакса, опаляя ее горячим дыханием, сквозь аккуратно подстриженные волосы ниже затылка. — Их не существует. Я всех убил. Ты, наверное, ошибся.

Рен провел губами по коже Хакса, нежно прикусывая. Прижимаясь теплой обнаженной грудью к его спине, защищал от прохлады комнаты. Поцеловал ниже, засосав кожу на стыке плеча и шеи.

— Он мастер-джедай, — с усилием произнес Хакс. — Превосходен в бою. Вы удивитесь, насколько хорошо он владеет световым мечом.

Рен усмехнулся Хаксу в шею. Отстранившись, он выпрямился и самодовольно, демонстративно поправил в штанах вставший член. Хаксу не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что он делает. Движение вошло у Рена в привычку. Он слишком гордился своим членом, а Хакс практически ничего не делал, чтобы поколебать его высокомерие.

Хакс изменил позу на коленях Рена, устраиваясь удобнее. Когда ладони вернулись — одна на поясницу, другая на бедро, — Хакс тихо вздохнул. Ему, в состоянии крайнего возбуждения, прикосновения были так приятны. Когда Рен растягивал удовольствие, давая Хаксу больше, чем, по мнению самого Хакса, он был способен вынести.

— Итак, канцлер, — Рен грубо опустил руку на его бедро. — Ты стал шпионом Сопротивления, чтобы завоевать любовь этого джедая. Что он такого предлагает, чего ты не можешь получить в Первом Ордене?

Чтобы хотя бы мельком увидеть лицо Рена, Хакс приподнялся на локтях на тонком черном матрасе и оглянулся через плечо. Рен погладил его между лопаток, но не стал толкать обратно.

— Он хороший мальчик, — пробормотал Хакс, наслаждаясь видом пухлых губ Рена и выразительных глаз. — Всегда послушен. Интересуется мной, ах, потому что я совсем на него не похож. — Хакс сбился, когда рука Рена поднялась выше, погладив чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.

— Ты определенно на него не похож. Ты гораздо опаснее любого джедая, канцлер. Слишком опасен, чтобы не контролировать тебя и позволить встречаться с твоим мятежным рыцарем.

— Вы не представляете, насколько он красив, Верховный лидер. Вы бы все поняли, если бы его увидели. И тоже влюбились.

— Я никогда не позволю любви затуманить мой разум, — надменно ответил Рен.

На долю секунды Хакс почти поверил ему. Но нет. Разум Рена затуманился еще на «Финализаторе». Хакс, пряча улыбку, уткнулся лицом в матрас.

Не выходя из образа, Рен продолжил игру:

— Как он выглядит, этот твой джедай? Так же элегантен, как ты, канцлер? — Рен большими ладонями обхватил талию Хакса, поглаживая вверх-вниз. Тот, не сдержавшись, застонал.

— Верховный лидер. Ах. Нет, он большой. Сильный. Может поднять меня и прижать к стене. Он может делать со мной все, что захочет. Но делает только то, что я скажу. Все, что захочу, — Хакс снова обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Рена, и потянулся рукой к его щеке. — Он так чист. С гладким лицом. Ни единого шрама.

Кончиком пальца Хакс провел по линии шрама, по лбу, щеке, шее, вплоть до самого плеча. Если бы позволяла поза, Хакс расцеловал бы его сверху донизу по рубцу, разделяющему лицо Рена. Но вместо этого Хакс мягко прижал подушечку пальца к нечувствительной коже, словно мог сделать свое прикосновение похожим на поцелуй, как это делал Рен с помощью Силы.

В ответ на ласку Рен закрыл глаза. Его ресницы были длинными и темными. Он был гораздо красивее любого рыцаря-джедая. Но Рен попросил поиграть сегодня в эту игру, а Хакс слишком увлекся, чтобы сейчас выйти из образа и все испортить.

— Волосы у него короче, чем у вас, — нахально сказал Хакс, запуская пальцы в густые локоны Рена. — Так что мне видны его уши.

— Похоже, он начисто лишен стиля, — Рен мрачно посмотрел на Хакса.

— Да, но я, в основном, вижу его без одежды.

В этот раз Рен, фыркнув, прижал Хакса к постели. Не снимая перчаток, Рен потер пальцем смазанную дырку Хакса. Тот приподнял бедра и ахнул в постель.

— Скажи, как его зовут, — властно приказал Рен. — Я хочу назвать его по имени, перед тем как убью.

Он снова собственнически сжал ягодицу Хакса. Но другой рукой, под подбородком, Рен неприлично ласково поглаживал его, заставляя краснеть.

— Бен Соло, — вжившись в роль, простонал Хакс, как старлетка из романтической голодрамы.

И был сполна вознагражден долгим, притворно возмущенным вздохом Рена.

— Этот отродье мятежников не заслуживает тебя. Ты канцлер Первого Ордена.

— В Первом Ордене некому как следует меня оттрахать, — отрезал Хакс, иронически глянув на Рена через плечо. — Мне пришлось отправиться в Сопротивление, чтобы получить то, что нужно, Верховный лидер. Уверен, вы понимаете. Я бы не стал прибегать к шпионажу, будь у меня вариант под рукой.

Разрумянившийся Рен едва сдержал улыбку. Он снова нетерпеливо огладил ладонями бедра Хакса.

— Тебе нужен кто-то, кто сможет удовлетворить твои потребности, прямо здесь, в Капитолии Ордена. Ты же знаешь, канцлер, что я всегда поддерживал между нами сугубо профессиональные взаимоотношения. Но твое предательство требует крайних исправительных мер.

Профессионализм у Рена? Хакс усмехнулся. Скорее Мустафар замерзнет.

— Я понимаю, Верховный лидер, что нарушил присягу. Я всего лишь хотел быть вам хорошим солдатом, но у всех есть свои слабости.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что твоя слабость — крепкий член, — прошептал Рен, едва удерживаясь в рамках роли. — Если бы я знал, тебе бы не пришлось компрометировать Орден.

— Неужели? Вы можете решить мою проблему, Верховный лидер?

Хакс двинул бедрами, прижимаясь к стояку в штанах Рена. В ответ Рен хрипло вздохнул и сжал бедра Хакса.

— Тебе больше никогда не придется даже смотреть на бойцов Сопротивления, — заверил его Рен. — Я покажу тебе мощь Темной стороны.

Хакс попытался перевернуться на коленях у Рена, но тот с легкостью удержал его на месте.

— Дисциплина прежде всего, канцлер. Разве не этого ты хотел?

И действительно, об этой части представления Хакс просил отдельно. Рен хотел использовать игру, чтобы разобраться в своих неудачных взаимоотношениях со Светлой стороной Силы. Хакс согласился, но при условии, что Рен его отшлепает. Хакс скрывал свою любовь к порке, по-настоящему развратному взрослому времяпрепровождению, о котором он слышал только в голопорно и борделях. Но чисто физиологическое удовольствие от процесса перевешивало стыд, который он испытывал, лежа на коленях у Рена. Руки Рена были огромными и такими сильными, что каждый удар ладони посылал волну тепла прямо в член Хакса.

— Да, Верховный лидер, продолжайте, — забывшись и выйдя из роли, скомандовал Хакс в своей обычной, ожидаемо надменной, манере. — В смысле, я смиренно приму ваше тщательно продуманное наказание за предательство.

— Хорошо, канцлер, — прошептал Рен, поглаживая его задницу. — Ты знаешь свое место. Не в Сопротивлении. Здесь. Со мной.

Хакс заерзал. Настала лучшая часть их игры, самая опасная, когда весь их придуманный конфликт растворялся в искренней — как минимум отчасти — нежности. Каждый раз Хакса пугали слова, которые они говорили друг другу. Но они всего лишь притворялись. Спроси его Рен после представления, он стал бы все отрицать.

Но Рен никогда не спрашивал. Не было необходимости. Он мог прочитать мысли.

— С вами, Верховный лидер, — повторил Хакс. — Пожалуйста, не позволяйте Свету совратить меня. Пожалуйста, прикоснитесь ко мне. Пожалуйста, вы единственный, кто может…

Ладонь Рена с громким шлепком опустилась на задницу Хакса. Удовольствие, пронзившее его тело, прервало его речь. Хакс вскрикнул и перенес вес тела на руки. Член, зажатый между бедрами и матрасом, дернулся, роняя капли смазки.

— Молодец, — прошептал Рен, снова целуя Хакса в шею. — Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно. И я дам это тебе. Если бы ты додумался меня попросить, то никогда бы не стал шпионом.

— Никогда, Верховный лидер, — выдохнул Хакс и потерся о затянутую в перчатку руку Рена горящими ягодицами. Тот накрыл их ладонью, успокаивая жар.

— Хочешь продолжить, предатель? — игриво спросил Рен, импровизируя. Они никогда не обсуждали такое прозвище. Хакс почувствовал слабость в ногах и пустоту внутри, будто он на самом деле мог предать Первый Орден, и поспешил вернуться обратно — к усмешкам и поцелуям Рена. К тому, кто мог превратить ситуацию в игру.

— Да, Верховный лидер. Пожалуйста, еще.

— Может, мне заставить тебя умолять? Будешь молить меня восстановить твою верность Первому Ордену?

— Я же попросил, — ответил Хакс своим обычным тоном, недовольный, что ему приходится ждать. — Продолжай. Покажи, на что способен.

— Умоляй меня, — Рен коснулся горячими, мягкими губами шеи Хакса. — Поклянись мне в верности. Для такого отчаявшегося, симпатичного предателя, как ты, это даже не наказание, а награда, не так ли, Хакс? Награда за твое хорошее поведение и преданность. И ты жаждешь ее получить.

Рен, будучи телепатом, прекрасно знал, насколько Хакс жаждет. Догадаться было несложно, даже не заглядывая в его мысли. Хватало и того, что влажная головка его члена терлась о бедро Рена при каждом движении.

— Клянусь, я верен криффову Ордену, Рен! Ты же знаешь об этом, пожалуйста, еще.

От следующего шлепка Хакс вжался членом в матрас и восхитительно заскулил. Ощущения были головокружительно прекрасными. Чистое удовольствие с легким привкусом боли. Рен оказался прав: несмотря на сюжет их игры в шпиона, порка вовсе не являлась наказанием.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Рен. — Ты молодец. Ты же принадлежишь Темной стороне?

— Да, — простонал Хакс, приподнимая бедра. — Всегда принадлежал, Верховный лидер. Пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь.

Внутри Хакса разливалось жгучее желание. Соски в прохладном воздухе комнаты затвердели. К своему стыду, он тихо постанывал себе под нос, похотливо подставляясь под прикосновения Рена.

Рен снова шлепнул его, по одной ягодице, затем по другой. Хакс подавился воздухом, и Рен погладил его по спине, словно успокаивая.

— Ни один джедай так бы тебя не удовлетворил.

Еще один удар руки в кожаной перчатке, на этот раз более ощутимый. Еще один, и еще. Растянутая дырка Хакса жадно сжалась вокруг пустоты.

— Верховный лидер, я верен, я принадлежу, ах, Первому Ордену. Да, еще раз, пожалуйста.

— Молодец, Хакс. Крифф, как же ты сейчас красив. Ты ведь принадлежишь своему Верховному лидеру? Принадлежишь мне. Кайло Рену.

Даже сквозь пелену желания Хакс понимал, что все зашло слишком далеко. Но эта фантазия принадлежала Рену, Хакс лично ее подарил ему, когда Сила мучила Рена, насылая видения Света. Рен может говорить что угодно, чтобы решить свои мистические проблемы, и Хакс подыграет ему. Ведь чем дальше Рен от борьбы Света и Тьмы, раздиравшей его на части в годы молодости, тем дольше их Империя останется сильной. В конце концов, игра ни к чему не обязывает.

— Я принадлежу Первому Ордену, — повторил Хакс, потому что слишком легкая игра быстро приедалась.

Рен шлепнул Хакса по заду еще раз, сильнее, чем прежде, и упал на кровать, утягивая его следом. Он перевернулся и придавил Хакса грудью. Волосы упали ему на глаза, но, когда он попытался зачесать их назад, Рен взял его за руки и погладил мягкие ладони Хакса мозолистыми пальцами.

Хакс извивался под Реном, наслаждаясь тяжестью его тела и скольжением дорогой простыни по горячей, ноющей коже. Рен смотрел на него сверху вниз, прямо в лицо своему канцлеру.

— Ты мой, — прошептал Рен. — Признай. Свет никогда не сможет заполучить тебя.

— Свет никогда не сможет заполучить меня, — мягко повторил Хакс.

— Это не самое главное, — нахмурился Рен.

Хакс усмехнулся и попытался поцеловать Рена, чтобы заставить замолчать, но тот прижал Хакса к постели и отодвинулся.

— Ты не принадлежишь Бену Соло, — прорычал Рен, лаская большими пальцами чувствительную кожу запястий Хакса. — Он не Верховный лидер галактики, а всего лишь джедай. Бесполезный. Запутавшийся. Он слабее меня и никогда не победит.

— Что ж, Верховный лидер, вы знаете, как я отношусь к власти.

Хакс приподнял бедра, прижимаясь к твердому члену Рена. Такому большому, слегка пачкающему живот Хакса. А Хакс, хорошо смазанный и аккуратно растянутый Реном, был таким готовым. Хакс отличался врожденным терпением, но трудно ждать, когда все, чего хочется, — могущественный и послушный Рен внутри него и на нем.

— Да, канцлер. Я знаю, — губы Рена коснулись скулы Хакса, бакенбарда, затем уха.

— Только у одного человека в галактике достаточно власти, чтобы удовлетворить меня, — заявил Хакс, зарывшись лицом в причесанные и приятно пахнущие волосы Рена. — Ты же понимаешь, что я никогда не был предназначен Бену Соло. Но я отчаялся, Верховный лидер, — в доказательство своих слов Хакс приподнял бедра. — Не покажешь ли, чего мне не хватало на свиданиях с Сопротивлением?

Наконец Рен стянул перчатки и бросил их на пол. Провел ладонью по груди и мягкому животу Хакса. Слегка приласкал член и остановился напротив дырки, обводя пальцами края отверстия. Хакс запрокинул голову, и, шире раздвинув ноги, подался бедрами навстречу прикосновениям.

— Ты готов принять меня, канцлер. Такой смазанный и мокрый. Внутри тебя будет так приятно. Но я не уверен, что ты заслуживаешь того, что я могу тебе дать. Ты верен мне? Ты мой? Отвечай.

— Пожалуйста, Верховный лидер, трахни меня. Сделай своим. Ради Первого Ордена, ради нашей…

Рен убрал пальцы, и Хакс, разочарованно заскулив, тут же распахнул глаза. Будь это их обычное свидание, Хакс бы уже изо всех сил дергал Рена за волосы и, шипя, отдавал приказы. Но сегодня он согласился передать контроль, хоть и с определенными ограничениями, поэтому сдержался.

— Я не это хочу услышать, — глубоким, мягким и властным голосом произнес Рен и уткнулся носом в щеку Хакса. — Канцлер. Мой милый предатель. Ты знаешь, что должен сказать. Это так просто. Всего лишь несколько слов ради нашей игры. Если только ты не боишься, что она вышла за рамки. Что все то, что ты говоришь обо мне, — правда.

Какая гнусность со стороны Рена — поднимать такую тему. Делать ситуацию опасной. Член Хакса дернулся в ответ на намек, пачкая капельками смазки грубую ткань штанов.

— Может, вы разденетесь, Верховный лидер? У меня нет никаких доказательств, что вы вообще хотите заняться со мной сексом, когда вы прячете свой большой член так, словно стыдитесь его.

Рен весело фыркнул, приподнявшись на локтях. Закатил глаза, понимая, что Хакс тянет время, Силой стянул с себя штаны и отбросил их в сторону. Его член, горячий и шелковистый на ощупь, шлепнул Хакса по животу.

— Ты доволен, канцлер? Мой большой член заставит тебя забыть о существовании других. Ты никогда не будешь прежним. Твоя узкая дырка растянется до боли. Хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя растраханным, грязным и полным моей спермы?

Хакс поморщился, несмотря на то, что его пустая и жадная дырка непроизвольно сжалась. Он бы не так описал свои желания. С другой стороны, они с Реном редко сходились во мнении, когда дело доходило до подробного описания эротики.

— Я тебе разрешаю, — ответил Хакс, забыв на мгновение, что в этой игре Рен должен взять то, что хочет, чтобы вернуть его на Темную сторону.

— Я не жду твоего разрешения, — протянул Рен, оскалившись.

Безжалостный Рен скользнул ниже и прижался головкой члена ко входу Хакса, используя Силу, чтобы расположить его бедра под правильным углом. Он обвел влажной головкой дырку, надавливая с достаточной силой, чтобы слегка растянуть Хакса и заставить его задохнуться стонами.

— Да-да, я… Ох, пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Мне нужно…

Рен отодвинулся.

— Не думай, что мне не нужно. Мне хотелось отделать твою хорошенькую задницу с тех самых пор, как я присоединился к Первому Ордену, канцлер. Но ты этого не заслуживаешь, пока не скажешь мне правду. Ты на допросе, — не в первый раз повторил Рен. Словно напоминая самому себе, что происходящее — всего лишь игра и притворство.

— Я скажу тебе все, что ты хочешь услышать, — торопливо ответил Хакс. Предупреждая, что он не отвечает за то, что собирается произнести. Не станет считать, что сам захотел это сказать.

— Я могу вытащить признание из твоей головы, — мягко произнес Рен, поглаживая Хакса по щеке. — Тогда мы оба узнаем, кому ты принадлежишь. Не так ли?

— Можно подумать, ты уже не в курсе, — сдержанно ответил Хакс своим настоящим, холодным голосом, лукаво посмотрев в потемневшие глаза Рена.

У Рена перехватило дыхание, уголки губ на мгновение приподнялись, обнажив один из клыков. Глаза светились удивлением и счастьем.

— Это мой Хакс, — он снова прижался членом к входу Хакса, заставляя его ерзать, и влажно поцеловал в щеку. — Ну же, канцлер. Признай, что ты мой, чтобы я как следует тебя выебал. Мне нужно кончить в тебя, заполнить собой.

Хакс представил, как Рен изливается в него, как они оба настолько поглощены удовольствием, что ощущаются единым целым. Жар, наполненность, успокаивающая тяжесть Рена, сильного и пахнущего потом, грубоватого, умелого и осторожного одновременно. Как будто Хакс когда-нибудь снизойдет до того, чтобы позволить кому-то другому служить ему подобным образом, тем более джедаю, агенту Сопротивления. Хотя, будь у отвратительного мятежника лицо Кайло, пусть и без его роскошного шрама… Хаксу было бы нелегко устоять перед ним.

— Я принадлежу тебе, — нарочито застенчиво прошептал Хакс. — Я твой, Кайло Рен. Только твой, навсегда. Ты же покажешь мне силу Темной стороны, Кайло? Пожалуйста. Мне нужно о ней напомнить.

— Молодец, Хакс, — ответил Кайло, потираясь носом о его щеку. — Этого я и хотел. Не так уж и сложно, правда? Тише, — пробурчал он. Медленно поглаживая пальцами вход Хакса, до предела наполненный смазкой.

— Пожалуйста, я же сказал то, что ты хотел услышать. Не тяни больше. Неужели не чувствуешь, какой я до боли твердый из-за тебя? Мне нужно кончить.

Глаза Рена странно блеснули при упоминании о боли. Хакс не любил, когда ему причиняли ее, поэтому Рен не делал ему больно. Но бывали ситуации, в которых Хакс храбро терпел неудобства ради Рена, и тот упивался ими, никогда не воспринимая его поведение как должное.

— Ты хорошо усвоил урок, канцлер? Больше не будешь заигрывать со Светом?

Он с ним и не заигрывал. Это у Рена были проблемы с верностью. Хакс же никогда не тратил время на глупое самокопание. Его абсолютная преданность Ордену была неизменна и несомненна. Но Хакс все равно помотал головой, соглашаясь.

— Никогда не буду, Верховный лидер. Вы несравненны. Как я могу предпочесть вам Бена Соло?

На серьезном лице Рена промелькнула едва заметная вспышка эмоций. Любой другой пропустил бы ее, но Хакс после стольких лет, проведенных с Реном, изучил все оттенки выражений его лица, даже если не всегда мог определить, что они означают.

— Тебе никогда не придется выбирать, — поклялся Рен дрожащим голосом и Силой шире развел ноги Хакса.

Пусть Хакс принимал член Рена бесчисленное количество раз, его толщина никогда не переставала поражать его. Рен хорошо его подготовил, но когда толкнулся внутрь, только головка растянула Хакса так широко, что он тонко и бесстыдно застонал, не в силах сдержаться. Рен начал двигаться медленно, чтобы у Хакса было время расслабиться. Тот приподнял бедра, давая Рену больше доступа. Его дыхание стало резким, прерывистым, и он крепко зажмурился от удовольствия.

Когда Рен вошел до основания, он уперся бедрами в ягодицы, которые недавно отшлепал ладонью в перчатке. Все мысли Хакса испарились, и верх взяли ощущения. Пот Рена, мягкие волосы, касающиеся лица Хакса. Беспомощные стоны Рена, наслаждающегося теплом Хакса вокруг члена. Движения бедер, сначала плавные, а затем более сильные. Хакс вцепился пальцами в плечи Рена, царапая их острыми ногтями. Рен фыркнул ему в ухо, и Хакс почувствовал отголосок его удовольствия от этой боли.

Он поначалу даже не осознавал, что начал умолять, повторяя: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста» и двигая бедрами навстречу движениям Рена. Хаксу не хватало грубого секса, необходимого ему. Как всегда, когда Рен вынуждал его молить о члене, Хакс испытывал непередаваемую смесь стыда и удовольствия и поэтому еще отчаяннее хотел получить то, о чем просил.

— Верховный лидер, не нужно нежничать, — через силу прошипел Хакс. — Покажи мне Темную сторону, Кайло. Пожалуйста, мне нужно больше.

Рен ускорил ритм, входя в Хакса длинными толчками, касаясь его простаты и заставляя скулить, тяжело дыша. Хакс крепче прижал к себе голову Рена, запустив пальцы руки ему в волосы. Тот приподнял голову, и Хакс мельком уловил дикий взгляд его потемневших глаз, а затем Рен грубо, собственнически поцеловал его, вылизывая рот, поглощая рвущиеся наружу стоны.

Каждый сильный толчок бедер Рена вдавливал Хакса в тонкий матрас. На спине останутся синяки от каменной плиты под ним, но когда завтра ночью они окажутся в постели Хакса, Рен покроет каждый синяк десятками горячих поцелуев. Любовь Рена была всеобъемлющей, а глубина желания — бездонной. Хакс мог потерять себя, полностью поддаться неконтролируемой стороне себя, которая невероятно его пугала, и Рен все равно остался бы рядом, со своими скверными шутками и опасными играми, своей верой в Хакса и преданностью…

Кончая, Хакс залил горячей и липкой спермой собственный живот. Оргазм разливался по телу пульсирующими волнами и очищал сознание от всего, кроме ощущений жара в животе, идеальной тяжести Рена на груди и великолепного рта Рена на обнаженной шее.

Когда удовольствие ослабло, трение живота Рена о член начало причинять Хаксу боль, и с его губ сорвалось несколько постыдно высоких болезненных стонов. Но Рен уже был готов кончить, его движения стали беспорядочными. Стоило только Хаксу положить ладони на его крепкую задницу, вжимая Рена так глубоко в себя, насколько это возможно, как он излился, кончая, и сладко вскрикнул в мучительном экстазе. Хакс посильнее сжался на члене Рена, чтобы продлить удовольствие. И Рен вновь застонал, заполняя его еще одной порцией спермы.

Рен упал на Хакса, выбив из него дух, и, оскалившись, уткнулся носом в его грудь. Затем сполз ниже и встал на колени между ног Хакса. Тщательными, неуклюжими, внимательными движениями Рен начал целовать и вылизывать чувствительный живот Хакса, пока полностью не очистил его от спермы. Рен поднял на Хакса ошеломленный взгляд, в котором неуверенность подернулась дымкой удовлетворения.

Хакс приглашающе кивнул ему. Рен снова устроился рядом и, забрав единственное тонкое одеяло, свернулся под ним калачиком. Хакс уже начал замерзать, что Рена, похоже, не беспокоило, и поделиться одеялом он не предложил. В отличие от Хакса, он никогда не мерз, редко надевая шинель даже на базе «Старкиллер». Еще одно из многочисленных преимуществ Силы.

Однако, по словам Рена, у Силы были и свои недостатки.

— Все еще чувствуешь зов Светлой стороны, Верховный лидер?

Хакс был весьма недоволен собой из-за того, что так легко перешел на лексикон Рена. После стольких лет, проведенных вместе с ним, Сила не являлась для Хакса абсолютной тайной, но он все еще предпочитал оперировать конкретными, осязаемыми величинами.

Рен посмотрел на Хакса затуманенным взглядом. Его губы оставались припухшими, но зрачки уменьшились, а глаза снова стали влажными и золотисто-карими. Медленно моргнув, он сглотнул, глядя в пространство своей скудно обставленной комнаты, а затем покачал головой.

— Тогда я пойду, — объявил Хакс, садясь и ничуть не заботясь о том, что испачкает постель.

Рен предсказуемо надулся. Он по-детски зажал в кулаке уголок тонкой подушки и прикрыл глаза.

— Останься, Хакс.

— Еще слишком рано, чтобы ложиться спать. И у меня есть заявки, ожидающие одобрения.

Он одобрит их, лежа в своей уютной постели, но Рену об этом знать ни к чему. Вопреки доводам разума, он предпочел по-театральному положить свой матрас на каменную плиту, и Хакс не собирался возобновлять старый спор.

— Нам не обязательно ложиться спать. У тебя есть с собой датапад. Работай здесь. Останься. Так ты поможешь мне в борьбе со Светом.

— Твоя мистическая борьба меня не касается, — ответил Хакс, но его слова не соответствовали действительности. Их империя зависела от стабильности Рена больше, чем Хаксу хотелось бы признавать. Если их враги и смогут когда-нибудь воспрянуть, то только потому, что Рен потеряет себя в безумии. Безумии, которое, словно болезнь, подтачивало его рассудок и верность. Личный бурлящий хаос, в который Хакс не мог последовать за ним.

— Останься, — в третий раз попросил Рен. — Ты поклялся. Признал себя моим.

— Я всего лишь притворялся, Рен. Неспособность отделить фантазии от реальности — признак душевной болезни, — хмуро произнес Хакс.

Но он откинулся на твердую каменную спинку кровати, дрожа от холода, и положил ладонь на голову Рена, на жесткие гладкие волосы. Он сидел, перебирая пальцами серебристые волоски на виске Рена. Тот подставлялся под прикосновения Хакса, пока его дыхание не выровнялось. Почти сразу же он уснул.

Рен никогда не спал долго. Он просыпался от кошмаров дерганым и параноидальным и сразу тянулся к рукоятке меча, чтобы убить давно мертвых врагов. Даже на «Финализаторе» Рен искал компании Хакса, чтобы ослабить ночные видения. Их странные постельные игры всегда приводили Рена в нехарактерно спокойное состояние. Они уже раньше играли в эту игру и сыграют снова, когда тяга к свету внутри Рена станет слишком сильна и будет угрожать выплеснуться наружу.

А пока Хакс соскользнул с неудобной постели Рена и направился в освежитель, чтобы привести себя в порядок. На обратном пути он прихватил свой датапад со стула угловатой формы у входной двери, а также достал из шкафа один из плащей Рена и накинул себе на плечи, чтобы согреться.

Снова забравшись в постель, Хакс открыл первую заявку на боеприпасы, направленную из дивизии коммандера Селлик. Она обладала достаточными полномочиями и интеллектом, чтобы одобрить подобные заявки, но по особо важным делам все еще обращалась за советом к Хаксу. Умный ход с ее стороны, льстящий самолюбию Хакса. Словно Селлик не была его протеже, третьей в вертикали власти Первого Ордена, и ей все еще предстояло заслужить его расположение.

Но мысли о Селлик и далеких военных операциях Ордена уступили место мыслям о Рене. Изучая информацию в датападе, Хакс снова коснулся его волос. Тот спал глубоким сном и даже не пошевелился, когда Хакс придвинулся ближе и погладил пересеченную шрамом щеку.

Что Рен находил в этой игре? После таких сцен Хакс всегда удивлялся, что он отваживается ступать на столь опасную территорию: Хакс — шпион Сопротивления и Рен, ставший другой версией себя. Расколотый надвое, каким-то образом удвоившийся. Свет и Тьма. Призрак Бена Соло и его настоящее я, Кайло Рен.

Он всегда был одержим той двойственностью души, которую усматривал в себе самом. Но, глядя на Рена, Хакс не видел притаившегося джедая, ожидающего шанса появиться. Он видел Рена целостным, таким, какой есть. Одним мужчиной.

Его мужчиной, подумал Хакс в приливе нежности. А затем покачал головой. Такие мысли подходили только для глупых постельных игрищ Рена, но не для реальной жизни.

Он вернулся к своему датападу и к Первому Ордену. Вот чему принадлежит его истинная верность. Вот где, в конце концов, она будет всегда.

И раз уж Рен — Верховный лидер Ордена, то это еще одна форма служения. Сидеть подле Рена, пока он спит. Надевать его рваный плащ, окутывая себя его запахом. Играть в его игры и признаваться в глупых вещах.

Оставаться рядом и гладить прекрасные темные волосы Рена.


End file.
